


Cultbuster Shenanigans

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Car Sex, Kinda, Licking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Sharky jerks it in the cult buster when Lucas is in the seat next to him, the deputy has something to 'say' about it.





	Cultbuster Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sharky so much, he's just a precious sinnamon roll, anyway, blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos <3

Cult buster shenanigans  
My dep yoo tee Lucas O'Connor x sharky boshaw fic

Hope you enjoy ;)

Lucas and Sharky sat in his cultbuster that was hidden in the woods off to the side of the road, occasionally they would survey the surrounding area for any threats while they relaxed.

Lucas rested his head against the window of the driver seat, his black aviators shining in the morning sun, his hands rest in his lap, his left hand lazily grasping his right hands thumb as some sort of comfort, a thing hes done ever since he was little.

The radio softly plays some parody of a johnny cash song while sharky begins to shove his fingers into a bag of jerky labled 'normal meat', he plucks a few pieces out of the bag and shovels it into his mouth and chews noisily. 

He continues his little feast, meanwhile Lucas has not said a word or moved an inch for the past 48 minutes, Sharky has noticed this and started to quiet down his chewing and stared at his partner in crime, he leans over and uses his free hand to poke at the other mans meaty thigh.

Sharky pushes the remaining jerky in his mouth over to one cheek with his tongue so he could speak. "Psst, hey dep' you sleepin' buddy?"

A soft grunt escaped the mans lips as he nuzzled the hard cool surface of the window, Sharky leaned back with a small smile plastered to his face, "Guess he's asleep." 

He finished his snack and tossed the empty bag into the space between his feet, he rubbed his palms on his pants and cracked his neck, letting out a soft moan when the motion relieved some tension in his neck.

Lucas' eyes shifted to sharky and he started to study his features, as his eyes slid down the others body a growing heat had started in the pit of stomach, 'fuckin shit stick' he growled in his head.

Sharky shifted in his seat and started to palm himself through his worn jeans, he then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock, its already half hard and leaking pre-cum, he shuddered and glanced over at Lucas to make sure he was still "asleep".

He began to pump his cock softly and and breath in deeply through his nose and out his mouth, Sharky whined softly and bit his lip.

Lucas fully looked over at Sharky, taking in the view, sharky was so focused on the task at hand he didnt noticed that his best friend in the seat next to him was watching him jerk off, a few minutes of breathy moans and the sound of skin against skin, Lucas couldnt control himself anymore.

So he reached over and took away Sharky's hand and replaced it with his own, a sharp gasp was ripped out of sharky. 

"J-Jesus Lucas, what are yo-"

Sharky was cutoff mid sentence by Lucas squeezing his hot member, he then began to slide his hand up and down and twist his wrist a little when he reaches the crown.

Lucas smiles at sharkys reactions, knowing that Sharky always wanted Lucas to do this to him gave him more confidence, he pauses for a moment, spits into his hand and then continues.

Moments later Sharky's left hand shoots out to grip Lucas' thigh in a vice grip as he cums with a throaty shout, Lucas cracks a toothy grin when he starts thumbing the over sensitive head on his friends cock, earning him high pitched whines and moans.

When Sharky is a teary eyed, whining, red faced mess, Lucas finally lets go. he brings his hand to his own face and starts licking off the cum that had dripped down his hand when Sharky exploded in ecstasy.

Sharky looks over and mutters "Fuckin' hell Lucas.", he watches as Lucas' split tongue glides across his hand and flicks in between the fingers, once he's done cleaning his hand Sharky had calmed down some and had started to do up his jeans. 

Without a word the junior deputy leaned over and gave Sharky's cheek a sloppy lick as a 'your welcome', Sharky laughs a little, his cheeks still flamin red after what had just occurred in Lucas' Cultbuster.

Lucas turned the key in the ignition to fully start the car, turned up the radio and sped off into the Henbane River, trying to make it to Boshaw Manor as fast as he can so Sharky could return the favor.


End file.
